Confessions After Another
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Fionna spend's some alone time with Marshall, her feeling about the Vampire King make her wonder if it's about time to tell him her feelings or not. If she does, what are the effect? Refusal like Gumball or Acceptance like she always disired?


**A/N: Here's a quick ****_one-shot _****I thought of a while back. Hope you enjoy and please review telling me what your thoughts are.**

_Confessions After Another_

"Fionna, do you really think we should be here?" Cake looked at me worriedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you seriously still afraid of the fact that he's a vampire?"

"I don't trust their kind girl, they're evil!" She yelled before I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth to quiet her down into a muffle. I brought my finger to my lip and hushed her.

"I don't want him to know we're here." Cake looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because for once I want to scare Marshall, he's always doing it to me. I want him to taste revenge." I whispered laughing.

"Girl, sometime's you make me wonder if you caught some of the Ice Queen's craziness." Cake said shaking her head. I snickered and we stopped in front of the window. "What's he doing?" She asked stretching up to my height. I pressed my forehead against the window

"Looks like he's playing his axe bass."

"He's busy, maybe we should go..." Cake said backing away slowly.

"Come on Cake." I said trying to reassure her. "He's really not that bad! Trust me!" Cake shook her head.

"You're on your own Fionna. Just be home before supper or I'll call Prince Gumball to send the Candy Guards after you." She threatened before leaving. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance, fine. I could scare Marshall all by myself!

Opening the door silently, I quickly slipped in and tip toed over to the kitchen wall. Taking a deep breath, I lunged myself behind Marshall's couch and held still for a few moments. Taking a quick peek, Marshall was still singing and playing his axe bass.

My cheeks burned a reddish color, why did he have to have such an amazing sexy voice that affected my heartbeat to the fullest? My chest was thumping and I tried to calm my breaths but to no avail. I peeked once more and was ready to leap.

_1... 2... 3..._

"What are you doing?" He said. My eyes widened and I fell back. Mashall leaned down and smirked at me, his crimson eyes full of amusement.

"M-Marshall!" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Fi, I could hear you a mile away." He held a hand out to help me up. I took it and brushed myself off.

"I told you not to call me that." I said annoyed, referring to _Fi._ A pet name Marshall had given me when we first met.

"So what have I done to receive such a visit?" Marshall asked falling down onto the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Just wanted to come over and see you..." I said, my blush increased.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." Marshall pointed out worried. I looked away quickly and stood up.

"Maybe I should go... You seemed busy." Marshall grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. The skin to skin touching burned my wrist and I smiled weakly. "Really, it's fine. Cake said I had to go home and-" Marshall frowned.

"Are you lying to me?" I shook my head quickly.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"You promise?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes!"

"If you watch a movie with me, you can leave after 'kay?" He suggested. Before I could answer, he flew to his room to find a movie we could watch. Soon my flushing cheeks calmed down and Marshall came back with a horror movie and a blanket. "Ready?" He asked placing the DVD in and laying down. He pulled me down onto him and covered us both up.

"M-Marshall!" I gasped. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hushed me.

"The movie is starting Fionna." So throughout the entire movie, I was stiff as a board, not saying a word. While the credits scrolled, I sat up and looked at Marshall, he was asleep. Shaking him, he didn't budge a bit.

"Seep sleeper." I mumbled to myself. Yawning, I got up and shut off the TV. "Night Marshie." I whispered. Marshall's eyes popped open and a smile spread across his face.

"What did you call me Fi?" He asked and I mentally groaned. _Are you serious?_

"I called you Marshall." Marshall laughed.

"Such a liar! I thought hero's were taught to be truthful!" I frowned.

"You want me to be truthful?" His smile widened

"Yes!"

"Marshall..." I smiled softly, "I've had a crush on you since the beginning... I-I'm sorry... I have to go!" I quickly ran out before Marshall could question me. But I was wrong, Marshall was tailing me.

"Fionna! Wait a sec!" Marshall called. I kept running, but no matter how fast I ran, he caught up to me. I kicked in punched at his hold but he was too stong.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No." Tears trickled my eyes, I was so afraid that Marshall was going to push away my feelings just like PG did. The thought terrified me, I just wanted to run away from the words. "Fionna! Calm down!" Marshall ordered.

"Let me go!" I continued to yell.

"Fionna! I accept your feelings!" He yelled and I froze.

"What?"

"I... I like you too Fionna."

"Huh?" I was so confused. Marshall let go and ran his hand through his bangs a bit embarrassed.

"I like you too." He mumbled.

"You like me?" He glared.

"Of course I do idiot!"

"So you're confessing to me too?" I asked. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" I nodded. In a quick motion, Marshall grabbed my chin and pressed his lips onto mine softly. We separated and I flushed. "Good enough proof?" I nodded slowly. Marshall smiled. "Good, now let's go to the tree house."

"M'kay." I said giggling.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, tell me what you thought please, sorry if you didnt like it... Remember to review, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
